


On the door frame

by Anita7



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Sanvers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 20:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11066604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anita7/pseuds/Anita7
Summary: Sweet fluff with a tiny bit of smutt. A short snippet of romance between these two gorgeous women.





	On the door frame

Alex stood at the open door, resting her body weight on the door frame, looking at Maggie, who sat on the bed, _their_ bed, just reading some maggazine or other. She used to say she liked to keep informed of what happened on the world. Alex guessed, her liking for maggazines also had something to do with the beautiful women often pictured inside. _Anyway_ , Maggie was all hers, and she knew it.

Maggie smiled a soft, tiny smile, slightly shinny eyes, and started talking to her woman without taking her eyes away from her reading. "Like what you see, Danvers?".  
"I most definitely do, thank you very much!" --Alex's replied -- "I mean, what's not to like? A gorgeous woman, beautiful skin, soft hair, sitting on my bed..."  
" _Our_ bed!" -- Maggie noted.  
"Indeed" Alex said, as her smile widened and she approached the woman of her dreams. How could this be true? She was just going to wake up any moment, she knew, from this blessed reality. But she did not mind right now, she was just going to enjoy this blooming happiness growing within her heart. This unlimited love for this gorgeous woman that was Maggie Sawyer.  
Alex approached Maggie, leaning in to kiss her, and only then Maggie raised her eyes and her head from the text, all too happy to be distracted by the beautiful view of the beautiful woman that was her girlfriend... And the taste of her lips... Oh so sweet...  
Maggie's hands reached and grabbed the collar of Alex's shirt, she pulled her down and onto her side on the bed, and she hopped on top of her, one leg on each side.  
Alex was surprised but certainly didn't mind, just let Maggie do, wide smile, absolute trust, and listening.

Because sex was a conversation, between them sex was a conversation, in which what could not be said with words was expressed with touches, halted breaths, gasps and holding tight. Dark, deep looks in their eyes and the certainty that they were eachother's safe heaven.

When Alex touched Maggie's breast, caressed her nipples, even draw her tongue around them, she was telling Maggie how absolutely perfect she was, how no one deserved to be loved more than she did, and how all of the people in her past who had told her, one way or another, that she didn't deserve to be happy, were wrong. Because there was absolutely no place Alex would rather be than there, right at that spot, pleasing Maggie, hopefully, making her feel a bit more whole.

When Maggie slid her fingers through Alex's wet folds, and carefully, almost tentatively, at first, touched Alex's clit, Maggie was telling Alex that she deserved to be loved, to be happy, to have a full life, filled with love and adoration, admiration and pleasure. Filled with the kisses of someone she loved, and with the support and trust, and loyalty that came with it.

And they communicated for hours on end. Often, the nights which held a day free from work ahead, where spent between short but peaceful sleeping periods in between times of physical communication between the two of them. Because there was always something to say, and their liking for touching each other's skin was never lacking.


End file.
